P4G: Kanji and Naoto's untold stories
by Morriana
Summary: A story of evolving bond between Kanji Tatsumi, a first-year troublemaker in Yasogami High and Naoto Shirogane, an ace high school detective during their time investigating a serial murder case in Inaba.
1. 05-16-2011 – The Fist Meeting

15:55

Kanji just walk home after ditching school yet again because he doesn't find it fun and everyone in there is avoiding him because either the rumor of him becoming a biker gang leader or his interested in sewing and cute things, which is considered not manly. He doesn't get any real friend so far in his life yet. When he get near walking to his house, there's this one small boy who was inviting him to talk from behind. This take Kanji by surprise.

"Excuse me, do have a moment to talk?" said the boy.  
"Hah? S-Sure," Kanji answered.  
"My name is Naoto Shirogane. You are Kanji Tatsumi, I presume?" The boy tried to make sure.  
"Y-Yeah, what's this about?" Kanji wondered.  
"I'm quite interested in you, ..." Naoto's cell suddenly rang before he could finish his sentence.  
"Excuse me for a moment," Naoto said while he's walking away from Kanji.  
"Unfortunately, I have some bussiness to attend right now. Do you go to school tommorrow?" Naoto asked.  
"Huh? S-School? 'Course I'm going to school tommorrow.." Kanji said nervously.  
"Then I meet you at the gates after school tommorow. Thank you very much for your time," Naoto said as he went away.  
After the boy went rather afar, Kanji still at the same spot he was muttering to himself.  
"D-Did he say he was interested...? He's a guy... and I'm a guy... But... But he was interested in me..?" said Kanji still not believing what he just heard.  
after sometime frozen in there, he see four suspicious students near his house, looking at him.  
"What the hell are you pricks looking at?!" Kanji shouting while approaching them.

They immediately run off after seeing Kanji's shouting at them. However that did not mind them at all, what he was thinking about is what that small boy said earlier because it is the first time someone saying something like that to him. He find himself hard to sleep that night. He started wondering that what if he the type of guy who never gets interested in girls. However he obviously can't accept that so he spinning around and around that thought all night.

Next day, after school.

He come to school unusually early that day. He fix his hair and arranging his clothes before he was going the school gate where he was promised to meet the small boy. He was waiting there for a moment until the boy come.

"Sorry, did I make you wait?" the boy asked politely.  
"No, I-I just got here," said Kanji while looking away from Naoto.  
"Good. Then let's go," Naoto said.

They begun to walk together. Kanji find himself occasionally looking at his face while he think the boy wouldn't notice. After they walk for a while, Naoto start the conversation.

"Hey.. I'm sorry but I think you're a weird person, but may I cut to the case and ask you a few question?" Naoto said as they stopped walking.  
"'C-Course," Kanji answered nervously.  
"Have anything seem out of ordinary lately?" said Naoto as he looking straight to his eyes.  
"N-No, everything's fine," answered Kanji as he a little blushed.

And so the conversation that seems like interogation begun. During that time Kanji seems a little off as if his mind is not there and Naoto noticed that.  
After Naoto is satisfied with Kanji's answers, he bid him farewell.

"Okay.. Thank you for your time and cooperation Tatsumi-san,"  
"Y-Yeah, hey.. By the way, I want to meet you again sometime," Kanji said out of the blue.  
Naoto take a little pause, and then reply, "Yeah, goodbye Tatsumi-san."

After Kanji see Naoto walk away, he walk back to his home and see two familiar faces looking at him, a boy and a girl.

"Hey you! Whadduya think you're doing?" said Kanji with intimidating voice as he approached them.  
They both look panic.  
"W-We're just loving couple passing by," said the boy nervously.  
"Hey.. Didn't I see you yesterday?" Kanji asked.  
They look even more panic.  
"We weren't trying to get in your way. And we didn't think it's strange or anything" said the girl nervously.  
That took Kanji by surprise. He can't help but blushed.  
"Strange?" said Kanji.

After hearing Kanji's responds, they both run right away. And then there was a wacky chase scene.


	2. 09-17-2011 – Shadow Naoto

TV World

After Rise find where Naoto is with the help of her persona, Himiko, the Investigation Team head to what appeared to be some kind of secret laboratory where detective or heroes solve cases.

"If this came from Naoto's mind, he isn't as grown up as he looks," Yosuke seems surprise.

"I don't know about that... But I do know one thing," said Kanji.

"And what's that?" Yu wondered.

"He's.. running away from something too," Kanji said as his persona, Take-Mikazuchi punched through the lab enterance.

Upon entering the lab, the team was greeted by many shadows that's swarming the place. After some time fighting the shadows, Naoto and his shadow appeared on the screen that has been placed all over the lab's wall.

"Ah.. It's about time you arrived. Dealing with this child has been quite a pain," Naoto said to the group, as he looked down on his crying shadow.

"Rise! Where's he?" Kanji asked calmly.

"He's not far from here, he's just beyond that door," Rise answered as she pointed at a door in the end of the hall.

Just as Rise finished talking, more shadows appearing in their way to the room where Naoto is. On the screen, the team was able to see Naoto arguing with his shadow but they are too busy to listen to all the argument they had.

"Naoto-kun, don't argue with him!" Chie shout at the screen.

"No!" Kanji shout. The whole group paused there for a moment.

"He has to face this. Hadn't we had to go through this?" Kanji said as Take-Mikazuchi make a clear path to the room where Naoto is. They immediately ran to the room while listening to the conversation between Naoto and his shadow.

"At your core, you admire the sort of 'strong' and 'cool' men who populate detective fiction. But in trying to emulate them, you must know that, in truth, you're nothing of the sort," said Shadow Naoto as he smirk and looking down at Naoto, kneeling and covering his ears.

"You're lying!" said Naoto in desperation.

"Shirogane Naoto... Isn't it a cool and masculine name? But... A name doesn't change the truth. It doesn't let you cross the barrier between sexes," said Shadow Naoto as he then laughing while Naoto still covering his ears in desperation.

"How could you become an ideal man when you were never male to begin with?" Shadow Naoto then laugh even harder.

Hearing this, the Investigation Team can't help but shocked and freeze for a moment.

"Did.. Did I hear that right?" Yosuke asked in confusion to the rest.

"H-He's not a guy?!" Kanji said as he looked to be the one who most surprised by this fact.

"No! You're..." Naoto said in denial.

"Don't say it!" Chie once again tried to stop Naoto from arguing with her shadow.

"No! Let her get it out," said Kanji as he rushing to the room.

"Otherwise, she'll continue to suffer!" Kanji shout as his persona bust in to the room with his mighty fist.

"You're... You're not me!" Naoto shout just when the group get to the room.

The shadow then transforms into a half-human cyborg with robotic wings and ray guns.

"I am a shadow... The true self..." The shadow claimed.

"We just gotta do our thing and kick the Shadow's ass!" Kanji shout as he look on the shadow's eyes.

"Hahahaa! It's body-altering time!" Shadow Naoto laughing maniacally as it captured Naoto and restrained her in an operation table.

The shadow cast Galgalim Eyes on the Investigation Team. The first attack hit Kuma, causing him to aged. Seeing this, the girls on the team cower in fear and hid. Yu's persona, Izanagi attempted to attack the shadow with his blade but the shadow prove to be too fast for him to handle, causing some damage to Izanagi. Seeing this, Yu immediately call on Yosuke.

"Yosuke!"

"All right, partner! Jiraiya, Sukukaja!" Yosuke shout as Jiraiya cast the spell on Izanagi.

Izanagi and Jiraiya now can match with the shadow's speed and successfully deal some damage and restrain the shadow.

"Now Kanji!" Yu and Yosuke shout at Kanji.

"All right.. Eat this! Primal Force!" Kanji shout as Take-Mikazuchi, who has been charged land a powerful punch at Shadow Naoto, causing the lab to crumble. The shadow finally defeated.

"Everyone! Get out of here!" Yu shout to the whole team.

The whole team start to running while Kanji and his persona release Naoto, who appeared to be unconscious from her restrain. He then carried her on his back.

After the lab is destroyed, the team decided to catch a breath outside of the destroyed lab as Naoto begin to wake up.

"You guys... saw everything huh?" Naoto seems embarrassed.

"Do you not like being a girl? Is that why you always dress like a boy?" asked Yukiko.

"My sex doesn't fit my ideal image of a detective. If they had the slightest 'concrete' reason to look down on me, no one would need me anymore," Naoto explained.

"You don't know that!" Kanji immediately yell at her. Hearing this, Naoto show a shocked look on her face.

"Try facing yourself," Yu said. Naoto then stand up and approach the her shadow, who had been standing as if it was waiting for her.

"I kept ignoring you, pretending you didn't exist. You've always been inside me. I am you, and you are me. What I yearn for, no, what I strive for isn't to become a man. But to accept myself for who I really am," said Naoto as she look the shadow in the eye.

The shadow then nod, and transform into a persona, Sakuna-Hikona. She immediately colapse. Kanji then rush to her in order to catch her.

"Hey! We should get out of here, fast!" Kanji shout.

And with that the Investigation Team hurry to get out of the TV world with Naoto on Kanji's back. Immediately after the Investigation Team got out of the TV world.

"I gotta go take her home," Kanji ran off with Naoto on his back.

"It's all right... I can.." Before she can finish her sentence, Kanji interupt.

"Just shut up!" Kanji yelled at Naoto as he begin running.

"What a dumbass. You're no genius at all. You're too damn reckless! We were tearing our hair out over you!" Kanji yet again yelling at Naoto on his back as he continuously running. Naoto can't help but put a smile on her face.

"I never doubt that you'd all come for me," Naoto looked relieved.

"And with this we know the case isn't over yet," Naoto said as she frowned.

"Yeah... Aaaa... Where exactly is your house?" said Kanji looked confused.

Naoto sighed and showing Kanji where her house is.


	3. 10-11-2011 – Study Group

The Investigation Team decided to go to the Junes food court to study for the Exam that will begun next week because the library is crowded and they wouldn't be able to have a discussion there. They run into Kuma and Nanako there and decided to sit in on big table.

"Times like these, I'm jealous of you Kuma," Yosuke begin his complaining.

"Stop complaining. Let's start with proving the trigonometric identities," Yukiko said trying to get on topic.

"Argh... Jumping straight into math?" Chie complained as well.

"Ours is the section on trig function, right? The one where we find the area of a triangle with two sides and.." Before she finished her sentence, Kanji interupted.

"Huh? You find the area of a triangle with.. You know, that thing.. Umm.. Base by height by 2?" Kanji seems confused. Rise just sighed.

"You really are Bakanji," said Rise.

"Hey.. Stop calling me that!" Kanji yell at Rise.

"If you don't mind, shall I teach you? And beside, I find it unproductive to have first grade and second grade in one study group such as this," said Naoto.

"A-Aaa.. O-Okay.." Kanji agreed nervously.

"How about you Rise-san? Care to join us?" asked Naoto.

"No thanks.. I want to be taught by Yu-senpai," Rise teased.

"Very well then," said Naoto.

Kanji and Naoto decided to move to other table that near the other group so they can see the others and yet far from them to hear what the other group is talking about. They both sitting face to face.

"Before we start with the study, I'd like to thank you for the other day, Kanji-kun," said Naoto.

"Huh?" Kanji looks confused.

"I haven't had the chance to say this earlier, but thank you for bringing me home after I you guys saved me the other day," Naoto explained.

"O-oh, about that.. Don't mention it," said Kanji while looking down.

"But you know.. You're pretty amazing," said Kanji.

"Amazing?" Naoto now looks confused.

"You're fighting to be your own self, even after your secrets get exposed. Watching you has made me decided to be myself, and help others to understand me," Kanji explain.

"And one more thing. I'm maybe too bright when it comes to this kinda thing. But I do know one thing, we'll be counting on you, Detective Prince," said Kanji. Naoto just close her and put a smile on her face.

"Now then, let's get started!" said Naoto.


	4. 10-27-2011 – School Cultural Festival

12:09

The Investigation gathered in the school rooftop after Yosuke sign Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Naoto to the Beauty Pageant Contest without their consent. Everyone but Rise seems vary mad about that, especially Chie.

"Why did you put our name without asking us first, you jerk!?" Chie furiously asked.

"I mean, you guys know how popular Yukiko is here. And on top of that, we have an idol and a Detective Prince. What's the point of having a beauty pageant if all these incredible heroines aren't going to take part!?" Yosuke seems to worried about his safety.

"So where do I fit in!? ... Well, excuuuse me for not fitting in!" said Chie while kicking Yosuke.

"So, do you want us to enter, senpai?" Rise asked Yu.

After a moment of thinking, Yu gave the girls a big speech about why the must enter the contest. They finally gave in, but Naoto still look worried.

"Wh-Why don't you guys just enter?" Kanji suddenly asked.

"Just enter the damn thing! It would clear all my doubts. I'm beggin' you! Make me a man!" Kanji begin shouting to Naoto.

"What are you talking about? doubts?" Naoto seems confused.

"I said enter the pageant, dammit! Aren't you a detective!?" Kanji continue shouting to Naoto.

"How is that even related?!" Naoto even more confused.

"It looks like we don't have much choice," Yukiko sigh.

the rest of the group seems agreed.

After they express they desperation, Yu, Yosuke, Chie, and Yukiko head back to their class since they still got a lot of things prepared for their Group Date Cafe. Rise join them because she seems pretty enthustic about the upcoming event and thinking about how she should prepared for it. Kanji decided to go back to his class room when he see Naoto just staring through the horizon in the rooftop. She seems still can't accept the reality that she'll be participated in Beauty Pageant Contest. He decided to talk to her.

"Hey Naoto, what's up? You're not going back?" asked Kanji as she approached her.

"N-Nothing," Naoto answered.

"Aaa.. I'm sorry I was shouting at you earlier," Kanji suddenly apologized.

"T-That's fine. It's not my greatest concern right now to be honest," said Naoto while looking down.

"Do you still want to be a man? My dad told me somethin' right before he died: 'If you're a man, you have to become strong'. It pissed me off because it felt like he was telling me I wasn't a real man. So I changed my looks and pushed myself away from people. Fighting gangs thinking I was protecting mom. I thought alla that was how I was becoming strong. But that wasn't it. That ain't what Dad meant," Kanji explained his situation to Naoto. She look at his face, surprised.

"I think what Dad meant by becoming 'strong' is to stop lying to myself. No more being scared of everyone. Hiding my hobbies. And staying away from people. Anytime, anyplace, I'm gonna bust right through as my own self! As long as I have you and the others to accept me, I ain't afraid of nothing! So if you want to become a strong man, you gotta start by being honest to youself," said Kanji proudly.

"Thank you, Kanji-kun," said Naoto as she close her eyes and put a smile on her face. It seems her worries about the whole Beauty Pageant Contest thing begun to fade.


	5. 02-14-2012 – Valentine's Day

Valentine's Day. After school.

Naoto approached Kanji while he's on the way to second year's class 2, the room his senpai attended as usual.

"U-Um... Kanji-kun.. Here.." said Naoto hands him a cute-looking box of chocolate.

"Anyway... Can you come over to my house later today? I want to show you something... All right, see you then," said Naoto as she start run off outside the school.

Kanji seems confused and head straight to the second year's class 2.

"Hey.. Man, all these guys are obsessed with chocolate. If they want candy so much, why don't they just buy some themselves?!" Kanji said cluelessly.

"Are you serious? This is the one day you shouldn't be buying chocolate for yourself. Man.. You're clueless... Whatever. I know I'm getting some for sure today," Yosuke seems to have his hope up.

"I didn't bring you any," Yu said calmly.

"I'm not that pathetic! Come on, man!" Yosuke yelled.

"Beside I see you guys have big bags with you today.." Yosuke said while staring at Chie and Yukiko.

"Yeah, I do have some... Yukiko, Why don't.." Chie tried to talk to Yukiko before she interupted.

"Attention, everyone! I have chocolate here with everyone's name on them! Please take your candy and go home!" Yukiko yell to the group and then walk away.

"Hey what's up with her? She get more bossy than usual," Yosuke asked Chie.

"I don't know.. I should check her up. By the way here's some chocolate for everyone," Chie said then storm off the class chasing Yukiko.

"Uh, well, guys.. Guess we're spending time with EACH OTHER today," Yosuke seems disappointed.

The three of them decided to go to Junes to eat their "friend's chocolate" with Kuma. At the school gate, Yosuke suddenly run off. He said he still have some bussiness at school and tell the others to go to Junes and he'll join in as soon as his bussiness is done. Seeing that, Kanji just remembered he got an appointment with Naoto. He said the same thing as Yosuke and hurry to Naoto's house which leave Yu alone to go to Junes.

In Naoto's house.

Kanji ring the bell and suprise seeing Naoto greet him with Yasogami High's female uniform. They immediately go inside the house, to Naoto's room.

"So.. W-What do you think? Ever since you said 'stop lying to yourself' to me in school festival, I keep thinking I should look more like a girl since I, in fact am a girl. And since you are the one that talk to me like that, I want you to be the first to see me in this uniform. B-beside my normal closhes go against the school dress code... " Naoto said nervously as she tried to explain herself.

"W-What do you think? It's you we're talking about.. So wear whatever makes you comfortable.." said Kanji even more nervously.

"I know this is what all the girls wear, but isn't the skirt too short...? I think I'll stick with my normal outfit... for now," Naoto seems embarressed.

"Y-Yeah, just wear whatever you want!" Kanji yell while blushing.

"S-So.. What do you think of the chocolate?" asked Naoto.

"Ahh.. Here.. I haven't opened it yet!" said Kanji as he hands the cute-looking chocolate box.

"Um... Well... If you could..." said Naoto nervously.

"What?! Let's eat it together!" said Kanji loudly.

"Oh... Of course.." said Naoto as they start eating the chocolate together.

"Wow! This's delicious!" said Kanji as he continue eating.

"Well, I guess I did an okay job. I mean, what did I expect? I made it exactly the way the book said to..." Naoto smiles.

After they finish eating the chocolate, Kanji start talking.

"U-Um... Naoto, a-actually there's something I want to talk with you too," said Kanji while looking away.

"When we first met, you said that you're interested in me and that made me kinda interested in you too since then, which made me confused as hell at that time since you look like a boy at that time. That's why maybe I'm the one who are most happy when you turn out to be a girl. But thinking back, I guess it doesn't matter whether you're a boy or a girl, I think I'll still like you the way you are," said Kanji, flustered.

Hearing that, Naoto take a big pause. After some time, she start talking.

"I-I think you should leave for now, Kanji-kun. I-I need some time to think about this," said Naoto.

And then Naoto send Kanji home. After closing the door, she lean toward the door, thinking, "What am I gonna do?"


	6. 03-21-2012 – The Answer

After a depressing farewell with Yu in the station, the whole team split comeback to their activity with a sad face in their face. However, despite their sadness, they were glad that they can bid their dear friend farewell with no mysteries left whatsoever.

After they Yu's train left, Naoto invite Kanji to hill overlooking town to talk. Things get kinda awkward between them since Naoto sent Kanji home from her house in Valentine's day. The both go to the hill with awkward silent surrounding the air.

In the hill. They sit next to each other.

"U-Um... Kanji-kun..." Naoto tried to talk but Kanji interupt.

"Listen! Forget what I said! Put it outta your mind! It's just something that popped into my head! So just forget it!" Kanji yelled at Naoto beside him.

"T-That's not what I was going to say. Before I met you and everyone else, and faced my other self in the TV world, what I always thinking was 'I have to be a man', 'I have to be an adult'... With that way of thinking, I was lying to myself. And then you came and said to stop lying to myself. That gave me the pushed I need to accept myself. I am a detective... and a women. And hearing you said that you like me that day make me think that I'm growing like myself even better now. And I think I kinda like you too," said Naoto, flustered. Hearing that Kanji just froze.

"I'm really glad that I'm a detective. Because it led me to meet you. But also because of that, I think I can't have a relationship just yet. I'm just not ready. Besides I'm gonna away from Inaba more than I'm here. So when I think I'm ready, I'll let you know immediately. I-I'm sorry," said Naoto as tears start flowing through her eyes.

Seeing Naoto start crying, Kanji went panic. He then stand and yelled in front of Naoto, "Stop crying damnit!"

Naoto then trying to smile through her tears, looking to Kanji's eyes. But she can't hold that for a long time. She immediately hug him.

"I'm gonna miss you," said Naoto as her tears won't stop flowing.

Kanji just stood there, shocked. After sometime, he finally hug her back.

"I'm gonna miss you too," said Kanji gently.

After hearing Kanji said that, Naoto look through Kanji's eyes for a moment as Kanji did the same. They both closed their eyes and share a long kiss. They can feel each other's hearthbeat.

After realizing what they've just done, Naoto immediately let go of Kanji and turn around.

"I-I'm sorry," said Naoto as she looking down and blushed.

"I-I should go. See you," Naoto said as she run off, leaving Kanji behind at the hill.

After Naoto got far enough from Kanji, she stopped running and see through the blue sky, smiling.

"I'm really glad I came to this town," said Naoto.


End file.
